Yo, Musica!
by gungnirburst
Summary: It's bad enough that Haru has to deal with his crush on Musica every day, but it gets even worse when the Silverclaimer's drink gets spiked at a cheap restaurant. [ Musica/Haru. On hiatus. ]
1. Spiked Soda

Fanfic Title: Yo, Musica!

Anime: Rave Master

Pairing: Musica x Haru

Author: keadeblue264

Hello, people! This is my first attempt at Rave Master fanfiction (as well as MusicaxHaru) so I hope you enjoy yourselves! But a little FYI, it's been so long since I've seen Rave Master…I don't really remember _that_ much. It's been several _years_ since I started watching the show, just for it to be taken off Cartoon Network before it could finish and is now being played on SyFy, but I have no idea what the hell is going on. I hope you people can deal with my lack of memory. ^^;; Please enjoy.

Summary: It's bad enough that Haru has to deal with his crush on Musica every day, but it gets even worse when the black haired Silverclaimer's drink gets spiked at a cheap restaurant. MusicaxHaru yaoi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rave Master. Or its crazy English dub theme song. Pretty awkward song, nee?

Warnings/Notes: boy-boy romance, discreet usage of alcohol (yay plot devices! XD), AUness, and really whatever else I can think of as I go along (so be prepared for anything, literally). This is set after Musica returns and his hair is black and spiked up. In this story, only Haru, Elie, Musica, Plue, Griff, and Tanchimo are present. Just go with it.

Chapter 1: Spiked Soda

Haru Glory, the current Rave Master, was bored out of his mind and—in his opinion—about to starve to death. Though, considering his food intake whenever he does eat, that outcome was highly doubtful. Yet he believed it to be the unconditional truth, a truth above all other truths in fact.

Haru, along with his friends—Musica and Elie—were still well in the midst of searching for the other Rave Stones, but it had been Musica's idea to take a little reprieve from their journey in a small nearby town, his reason being that they needed to take a break once in a while so they wouldn't too exhausted in case they had to fight. Which really was more truthful than Haru's version of "starving to death". Haru really didn't mind the proposal at first, but he was now wishing that they had travelled a little more before stopping.

Without hunting for the Rave Stones being the forefront of what he was doing at the time, he found that there was absolutely _nothing_ interesting to do in this backwater town, whose name Haru didn't care to remember since he was about to die from excessive boredom as well, which in turn was affecting his ability to care about anything other than satisfying himself. Selfish of him of course, but at the moment, he wasn't thinking on it much to be overly concerned.

Musica and Elie were currently in his Haru's room, staring at a sleeping and snoring loudly Griff lying on the wooden floor, in an attempt to distract themselves from Haru's pestering. Today had been a particularly rough day and everybody was just about ready to turn in for the night. Well, everybody except for Haru that is. He was practically pouting on his bed, having bothered his friends about going out for food for the past ten minutes…and counting.

"Come _on_, let's go to a restaurant or something!" Haru complained, not too willing to partake in hotel room service.

"But, Haru! I'm about to fall over! Can't we just eat something from here?" Elie asked.

"No way! I wanna go out to eat!"

"What's the difference?" Musica sighed, _highly_ exasperated with the now annoying Haru.

"There's plenty of difference!"

"And what could that possibly be?" Elie asked.

"Just give it up, Elie," Musica said, finally conceding. "Fine, we'll go out. But you—"

"All right!" Haru shouted with glee, throwing his arms up in the air for celebratory purposes.

"Why do I even bother…?"

****

"So, what would you all like to drink?" the female waitress asked.

"Soda," the three said in unison.

They sat at the back of restaurant, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to themselves if they could possibly help it. But with a traveling companion like Plue, who was busy chewing away at his fifth lollipop in the last hour, it's kind of impossible for people not to stare at your strange excuse of a…"dog" while they're trying to eat. Or whatever the heck it was.

The setting was pleasant enough, considering how this was the only restaurant in town. A rather cheap one, too, by the looks of the prices on the menu.

"All right. I'll be right back," the woman said, casting her own look at Plue as she walked away.

Unbeknownst to them however, two pranksters in the kitchen were hell bent on stirring up a ruckus for their own entertainment purposes. It had been a long time since anyone new came to their town and this was really the only way to get their kicks, the poor waitress being an unknowing bystander in the situation. And their victim for tonight would be none other than Musica, or "three piercings dude" as they so aptly nicknamed him. His eye jewelry is really one of the only ways for him to be recognized, you know.

"Here you go," the waitress said after coming back a few minutes later, sitting down the drinks one by one.

Three separate versions of "thank you" were passed her way and she smiled warmly back. Manners were a rarity in this place and it was nice to see some decent people once in a while. Even though these people had dog that looked slightly akin to a miniature snowman with the pointy nose and all.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Not just yet. Could you give us a few minutes please?" Haru asked.

"Sure, hun."

She walked away again, her heels clicking on the ground with every footstep.

Musica stared oddly at his drink after taking a slip, squinting his eyes at the liquid inside. Something was…_off_ about it. It left a different flavor in his mouth than it shouldn't have and he couldn't help but wonder if something had been put in his drink. The town wasn't necessarily shady, but that didn't mean those types of individuals weren't lurking around somewhere.

"What's wrong, Musica?" Elie inquired.

"My soda tastes funny."

"That's weird. My tastes fine."

Musica shrugged it off, choosing to just deal with it. No use complaining now that they were already here. Thanks to one Haru Glory. And speaking of which, time to rub it in his kid face a little bit.

"Well, since were here, _Haru_—" Musica began.

"Shut up!" Haru interrupted loudly.

Musica laughed, enjoying any chance he had to pick on Haru. Though it would never last long.

"_Anyway_, as long as we're here, we might as well make the best of it. So—"

"I can pig out?" Haru asked on the edge of his seat in anticipation.

"Sure, why not?" Musica posed, smiling at Haru.

Haru made an excited noise, pulling even more focus than before from the other restaurant customers.

So much for not wanting to attract attention.

**One hour, five plates of food for Haru, and seven more "sodas" for Musica later…**

"Yo, Musica! You ok, man?" Haru inquired.

"Whatta ya talkin' bout? I'm fine."

Haru raised an eyebrow at Musica's slur, the manner of speech reminding him of the other, more older Musica. But he couldn't help but chuckle at Musica, even though he was currently wracking his brain wondering what exactly had gotten into the Silverclaimer all of a sudden.

"What in the world is wrong with him?" Haru whispered to Elie.

"I have no idea, but he sure has been drinking a lot," Elie said back, being only on her second soda herself.

Musica's cheeks were flushed a deep red and his eyes looked hazy and indistinct, the pupils dilated heavily. He would also randomly laugh openly; even no one had said anything funny or anything at all really. And his change in attitude not only made her frown, but it also made her wonder if…

"Hey, let me see your cup."

Elie grabbed the glass before Musica had the chance to reply and took a good whiff of what was left in the cup. It had a strange smell that was for sure. It _certainly_ didn't smell like soda was _supposed_ to smell like. But it definitely had the reek of…

"Alcohol!"

"What!?" Haru yelled, his eyes about to pop out of his skull in surprise.

"They must've been spiking his drink for the past hour. Jerks," Elie murmured, directing nasty glances at the kitchen door.

"I think we should go back to the hotel now before he ends up causing a scene," Haru said to Elie, anxiety over his black haired friend's condition evident in his tone.

He apparently hadn't been paying attention to the last hour, what with food in front of his face. When you're Haru Glory, it's hard to concentrate on the ogling of just about everybody around you when you've got food on the table that's just begging to be eaten. One-track minds must be nice to have at times like this.

"Yeah, we should leave. But I have to go to the bathroom so I'll be right back."

"Can't you just wait until we get back to the hotel!?"

Haru was inwardly panicking at being left alone with Musica in his inebriated state, not even wanting to know what would happen if Musica let his drunken state of mind start taking control of his actions.

"But I have to go pee _now_!" Elie shot back, prancing her way towards the girl's restroom.

Haru's left eye twitched at Elie, the girl's bluntness kind of disgusting to him. He shook it off with a shrug and gave Musica a worried look. He was starting to sway in his chair, likely to pass out any second now.

After thinking for a moment, Haru said, "I think I should go ahead and take you back by myself."

Sorry, Elie, but this is pretty serious…

Haru started to get up, ready to carry his friend back if he had to, but Musica caught his wrist, bring him back down into the chair.

"Oh, come on. We don't hafta go jus' yet. Jus'…relax."

Musica slid his hand further down, clasping Haru's shaking hand softly. It would be dishonest to say that Haru wanted to get away from Musica at the moment because of how inherently gay the situation was turning out to be. Quite the opposite actually.

He couldn't _get_ _enough_ of being in the Silverclaimer's presence. Being with him was like an exciting rush to the silver haired boy. They were so similar in how they acted, an automatic "friend like" in Haru's book, not that the "just friends" feeling lasted too long before Haru realized that he wanted to be with Musica in a more than friendly way.

Dealing with his crush had become a daily occurrence, but now that Musica was seemingly laying his "smooth" moves on him, Haru was becoming pretty nervous and he wanted out of the situation right _now_. Perhaps if Musica weren't drunk off his butt, Haru would at least feel a little bit more comfortable. And if weren't for the fact that they were in a public restaurant, waiting on Elie to return from the bathroom and if Musica wasn't so obviously a skirt chaser.

"You know…you're actually pretty cute, Haru," Musica said suddenly.

What the heck!?

Haru gazed into Musica's black, glassy eyes, his cheeks turning a soft pink at not only the compliment, but also at the way the black haired teen was staring at him. Musica would never say something like to another guy, much less Haru himself. He was always hitting on just about every girl he came in contact with so there was _no_ way that what he said had an ounce of truth in it.

Though Haru did like the comment, he was slightly peeved at being called cute. He felt like he was being compared to a dog or something. And speaking of dogs, where the heck was the little candy munching Plue anyway!? Last time he checked, Plue was right next to him, but was now nowhere to be seen.

_Probably went to the bathroom with Elie._

"Ok, now I know you're drunk," Haru said with a light chuckle.

"I'm serious, man. I think you're _really_ cute."

Haru was surprised at how Musica was able to keep his speech even at all, but he was even more flabbergasted at what Musica had said. It sounded very convincing—for a man who had ingested a good amount alcohol without knowing it—but it couldn't be true. Not when taking his flirtatious attitude when it came to girls into account. It had to be some sort of drunken lie that Musica didn't even realize he was saying… Wasn't it?

"R-Really?"

"Totally," Musica replied, moving closer to Haru.

Haru looked at his friend before laughing quitely to himself. Musica was probably just teasing him again anyway, if he did know what he was doing that is.

"That's a lie."

"Then I'll just have to prove it to you."

Musica wrapped his right arm around Haru's shoulders, bringing him closer until their chests were nearly touching, his face mere inches from Haru's own baffled visage. His other hand, which had been holding onto Haru's, rose up and cupped his cheek. Haru was about to yell something along the lines of 'what the heck are you doing?' when he saw Musica close his eyes and duck his head down.

Haru was balking on the inside, on the verge of mentally flipping out at what it seemed like Musica was preparing to do to him.

Is he… Is he gonna kiss me!?

His blush intensified as Musica's head drew closer to his, the proximity between them quickly dissipating.

When he really thought about it, Haru was almost willing to let his intoxicated friend kiss him, considering how he felt about Musica. He could feel his eyes drifting shut and his lips parting just the slightest bit, all but willing to comply with the open advance. For once, he was glad that Elie wasn't around—if only for a moment. He'd be embarrassed out of his mind if she were witnessing this scene unfolding in the back of the restaurant. Haru was also glad that everybody else was no longer staring weirdly at them, choosing instead to eat quitely.

Getting his first kiss in front of complete strangers wasn't _that_ appealing to him now that he was thinking about it.

But he desperately _wanted_ this man's kiss, had wanted it ever since he first met Musica back at Punk Street. The hot breath of Musica brushed against his lips and Haru felt his resolve waver even more. He was _just_ about ready to give in, the wait for their lips to meet being an unbearable torture for the young Rave Master. The heady aroma of alcohol lingering in Musica's mouth reached Haru's nose. His eyes opened in shock, his mind kicking back into gear.

This was _wrong_. He couldn't do this, not while Musica was drunk.

If he let Musica kiss him while he was under the influence of alcohol, not only could things be blown completely out of proportion, but he would also be taking advantage of the Silverclaimer, just because he wanted something as simple as a kiss. Interesting things happened to people when they've had a bit too much to drink and Musica probably didn't feel the same way Haru did. Plus, it would be awkward for them after Musica sobered up enough to realize what he had done.

Was all that hassle really worth getting a kiss from someone he liked as more than a friend? His sister had taught him _way_ better than that that was for damn sure.

"Uhh, I've had enough to eat and I'm _really_ tired so I'm gonna go back to the hotel. See ya!"

And with that, Haru stood up abruptly from his chair, almost knocking it down to the floor in the process, and made a run for the door, his face bursting with a searing blush. He sighed to himself as he walked down the street, gazing up at the star filled sky.

_Wow, that was a close call…!_

****

A few minutes later, Elie returned to their table, carrying Plue in her arms, who was in the midst of eating yet another lollipop. He went through them the same way Haru did for just about anything edible: speedy and eager for the next time he could get more.

"Ok, I'm back!"

Musica looked slightly confused at Elie's reappearance.

"Wha? You," Musica hiccuped, interrupting his sentence, "left?"

"Uh, yeah. Hey, where's Haru?"

"I dunno…" Musica replied, slumping his chair and promptly falling to the ground.

Elie was silent for a moment, taking in the sight of her friend passed out on the floor while she wondered where Haru went, who would obviously be nowhere to be found in the restaurant. She then realized that not only would she have to pay for their meal, but _she_ would also have to take Musica back to the hotel all by herself. And Musica was not an easy guy to carry by any means.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!" Elie shouted out, re-earning some strange looks from the other patrons.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hehehehe, I _totally_ like where this is going. Anything to make Haru squirm. XD! I actually finished this chapter within a few hours so I'm pretty stoked right now. And please don't ask about the fanfic title. I just put it there really. ^^; It really has no point other than sticking out. This is really just an excuse to try out a slightly different approach to writing, but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Please Review!


	2. Headaches and Heartbreaks

*is still surprised about the responses* I know that in the grand scheme of things there could have been more reviews, favs, and alerts, but I honestly didn't know what to expect with this. Seriously, I published this thinking nothing was going to happen at all and now I'm upset with myself about my constant negative thinking. *sighs* I'm such a pessimist… Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rave Master.

Chapter 2: Headaches and Heartbreaks

_Ooww! My head's killin' me…_

Musica opened his eyes, cringing slightly when the sunlight hit them from through the window's clear glass. Burrowing his face into the soft pillow, he let out a pain filled—and rather muffled—groan. His head was throbbing so forcefully that he could hear the pounding echo in his eardrums. Getting hit by a large freight train would have probably been less painful than enduring this headache any longer.

…Well, that was perhaps a little too big of a replacement, but this headache was just too gruesome to be natural. It had to be taken care of as quickly as possible.

As soon as he felt like getting out of bed, that is, which probably wouldn't be for the rest of the day.

A sigh left his lips as Musica stared at the pillow his face was currently buried in. He blinked a few times in confusion before sitting up on the bed, the covers falling off his frame as he did so. Now that he was thinking about it, when exactly did he get in his bed? Or even leave the restaurant for that matter? He could hardly remember anything that had happened last night and it was bothering him majorly. As long as he didn't do something _really_ stupid that he would regret later in life, he could live with it.

…Right?

The door clicked open and Elie walked in with a glass of water and some painkillers, a smile highlighting her face. "Oh, so you're awake." She closed the door silently behind her, striding up to Musica, the heels of her red boots tapping against the wooden floor.

Musica rubbed at his face and replied, "Kinda wish I wasn't."

"Not surprising really, considering how much you drank last night."

Elie sat down on the bed next to the Silverclaimer, handing him the cup and the pills. He downed most of the liquid within seconds along with the anesthetics, pondering on what she meant by 'how much he had drank'. Now, that didn't sound right at all, no matter how many times he turned it over in his head. Really, since when did soda give people headaches? Well, he had never heard of something like that happening before, but still. It seemed a little too ridiculous to be even a smidge reasonable. But, then again, she wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true to a certain extent.

So taking all that in account, just what exactly was she talking about then?

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Elie chuckled nervously. "Well, you see…"

_**One explanation later**_

Musica's pierced eyebrow twitched repeatedly after Elie had finished speaking. If he ever went back to the restaurant anytime during the rest of their stay in this town, he was going to pay a couple of stupid punks a nice visit. And by nice, he meant that he was intending to pound some faces in for getting him drunk in public. It was disturbing how people got their kicks, but this time, they messed with the _wrong_ person.

"Anyway, you shouldn't let it bother you too much, Musica," Elie commented, her head tilted back to look at the ceiling for no specific reason with one leg crossed over the other.

Perhaps a little too late to say something like that at this point in time, but whatever works.

Either way, he _was_ going to hurt someone over this and no one was going to talk him out of it. Oh, he could just convince Haru to eat hotel food for a few days—however impossible it was sounding in his head—so they wouldn't have to go back to that eatery just yet. Waiting and planning made the beat down so much sweeter for him and the surprised looks on their faces would totally make him laugh after everything was said and done. Revenge was on his mind and he'd be damned if he didn't carry it out.

He _really_ was more of a street punk than he originally thought…

"So… I didn't do anything weird, did I?" Musica asked Elie, fearing the worst.

She turned her head towards him. "Well, besides swaying, speaking with a drunken slur, and later passing out and falling out of your chair, then I don't think so. You'd hafta ask Haru, too."

He took sip of his water then inquired, "Where is that kid anyway?"

"I did ask him to come with me to check on you, but he wouldn't come out of his room for some reason," Elie retorted, concern in her voice and eyes.

Dread filled Musica's mind, along with all the possibilities of what he must have done to make Haru not want to see him. He couldn't have done something that awful, right? He considered Haru to be a very good friend of his and he didn't particularly feel like ruining their friendship over something stupid. They were good together when fighting off their enemies and so alike in personality at the same time. It wasn't often you found someone like that in your lifetime.

Elie must have read his mind because she then said, "Well, hold on now. I don't think he's mad at you. But I'll go ask him anyway, okay?"

Musica nodded, looking down at the floor, a bit of a solemn gleam in his eyes.

Elie was most likely right, but he had a feeling that it wasn't completely true. But all there was left to do now was to wait and hope for the best. Whatever it was that he did the previous night, he prayed that it would all be fixed with a heartfelt apology so they could laugh it off later and go on with life.

Oh, if only he knew better than that.

Elie walked quickly to Haru's room, which was all the way down at the end of the long hallway, and knocked on his door three times.

"Haru, you there?"

Soft footsteps approached the door quietly before the entrance was opened with a creek of the hinges. Haru stood there with a bit of a slouch, wearing his usual black and white clothing. He looked a little tired, the slight purple under his eyes practically saying that he had trouble sleeping last night, but he appeared fine otherwise. His warm smile remained undeterred, however, big and shining bright like always. If something actually was bothering him, he was hiding it all too well.

"Hey, Elie. What's up?"

"Can I come in?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah, sure."

She paced inaudibly into the room, surprised at how clean it was at the moment. She was half expecting for the space to be a mess, what with Griff, Haru, and Plue all staying in there. Plue and Griff were still asleep, however, and that was probably why the place had yet to look like a tornado went through it. She sat down in a nearby chair and looked over at Haru, who was sitting on his bed, leaning on his hands. The wariness about him worried her and she was starting to think that what she had said to Musica earlier was wrong. There was only one way for her to find out: pester him until he spilled.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Uh, what're you talkin' about? I'm fine, Elie."

Haru flashed her one of his carefree smiles, hoping that she would quit pestering him. What had taken place last night was bad enough without him thinking about it over and over again throughout the night and he had a feeling that telling Elie would only make it more complicated. But she was really the only one who could help him cope with the event. Talking to Musica was out of the question for the time being because he probably didn't remember anything about his attempted kiss. All Plue could say in reply was 'plue'—which was unhelpful in and of itself—and Griff…

He'd rather not think about telling that…thing…_anything_ personal. Period.

"Listen…uh…"

"What is it?"

Haru took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to say. "You know when you went to the bathroom at the restaurant last night, right?"

"…Yeah?" Elie answered unsurely.

"Well, while you were gone…Musica tried to…" The rest of Haru's sentence was mumbled and indistinct.

Elie raised an eyebrow and said, "Huh? I didn't catch that, Haru."

Haru swallowed thickly. "Musica…tried to _kiss_ me…last night."

Elie blinked. "Oh." And that was the only response he got.

A few moments passed by with only silence to accompany them. During that time, Haru wondered if Elie understood the gravity of what he had just told her. If she thought it wasn't a big deal, it would certainly make more problems. Like he didn't have enough going on as it was. Didn't she realize what this meant for Musica and he? Honestly, he was still trying to figure it out himself. And so far, it wasn't working very well, his lack of sleep being a clear testament to that.

Suddenly, Elie gasped rather dramatically and noisily, her mouth opening and shutting a few times as if she was trying to say something before she ran out the room, a trail of dirt following her. Okay… What the heck was that about!

"Wait, Elie, where are you going?" Haru called after her, reaching out like it would have made her come back.

Haru retracted his hand and sighed. God, that girl sure was _strange_.

The door to Musica's room slammed open and then shut with the same loudness. Elie was wide-eyed and panting, her back pushed up fully against the door. She looked like the devil himself was chasing after her for her soul or something. Musica stared at her while he continued to button up his black shirt. He was in the middle of changing his clothes when Elie had burst in without warning. Thankfully, his headache had calmed for the moment, meaning that he could take what it was that made Elie so frantic.

Or so he hoped.

"Jeez, Elie. Knock much?" he joked.

She paid no heed to his comment, but yelled instead, "You tried to kiss Haru last night!"

Musica nearly doubled over in shock. _He_ had done _what_ to _whom_ now?

"What!"

"You heard what I said, Musica!"

"Wait, how do you know? You just said-"

"Haru told me while I was in his room!" Elie shouted, cutting him off.

"Okay, okay! Calm down before you have a heart attack!"

Not only was he saying this to the panicked girl, but also to himself. His heart was pounding like crazy and he was trying to be the sane one in this situation. Even though he was the one who had done something so outrageous, trying to kiss another guy. And it only made it worse that it was Haru. He had to carry on travelling with the teen—for his own reasons—but still; they would be around each other regardless.

It was like he was a bumbling employee who had hit on a female co-worker and got slapped in the face in front of everybody. Except Haru was _definitely_ not a girl by any means.

"Do you remember doing that?" Elie questioned.

Musica shook his head. "Not at all. Is he sure that's what happened?"

"He seemed pretty serious about it."

The Silverclaimer sighed and ran a hand through his spiked hair. "Great…"

Of all the things he thought it was in the past few minutes that Elie was gone, it was a lot worse than he could have imagined. It was time to go apologize before it got more out of hand than it already was.

Haru opened his door once more at the sound of a knock and immediately wanted to hide in the nearest closet and not come out until he felt like it—as awkward as that sounded for someone like him. Musica looked grim and a bit sad, like he had just destroyed something precious to him. Which was kind of what he had felt like he did. As Haru let his friend enter his room, he decided that now would probably be the best time—if any—to tell Musica how he felt.

After all, the worst that could happen to him was that he would get rejected…right?

Musica leaned against the wall next to the door, his arms crossed over his chest. Haru gathered his strength; he was finally about to reveal his feelings, about to relieve this burden from his mind.

_All right… Here goes nothing…_

"Musica, I-"

"Listen, Haru, about what happened last night, I'm really sorry."

Haru was shocked for a moment, but quickly recovered. "But, Musica-"

"I wouldn't have done it if I knew what I was doing. I hope you don't hate me for it, Haru," Musica continued, scratching at the back of his head.

Disappointment flashed over the young Rave Master's face, his eyes widening slightly. At that precise moment in time, Haru literally felt heartbroken. Everything in him was telling him to say that it was all right, that he actually wanted Musica to kiss him very badly, to just say anything that would make a difference. But nothing came out no matter how hard he tried to make words.

If he had ever wondered if Musica liked him as much as he liked the Silverclaimer, he didn't have to think about it anymore. It was obvious now that Musica didn't think of Haru as more than a friend. With that explanation, he had shot down any chances the silver haired teen had to tell Musica how he really felt about him on the inside. It was really too much for him to take in at once.

And it hurt so much more than he could have ever imagined in his wildest dreams.

Musica began to sigh internally, until he saw the expression Haru had.

"Hey, you okay, buddy?"

Haru closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Within seconds, he beamed up at the other teen. "Yeah. Don't worry, I'm fine, man."

His sister—if she were here with them—would have said that it wasn't polite to lie to his friends, but he couldn't think of anything else to say. But even so, he couldn't tell Musica how sad he was now that the one person that held his innermost affection had hurt his feelings.

Author's Notes: *hits fist on the computer desk* Damn it all… Ok, to those who informed me that this is the ONLY Musica/Haru story here, the first thing I want to say is AARRRRGH. _;; I thought this would've been a hot pairing since they're so much alike and because they're around each other so much, but… *hits desk again* Why do I hafta be the first one to publish stuff for a certain pairing sometimes? *frustrated yell*

…I am going to pimp the shit outta this pairing even if it kills me…

Anyway… Please Review!

**Thank You (Reviewers, **_Favers_**, and **Alerters**):** **schyra****, ****Demonically Angelic Neko88****, **_**Midnight Hell**_**, ****Saiyura****, ****Na-Na1026**, **BloodyMarionette101**, **snappl3jacks**, _131817_, _AnimeL.O.V.E._, _GlassWings163_, _Min-Min-chan_, crazysquirl, Minako Momiji, sidajack


End file.
